Anti Nostalgic
by DudeIownyou
Summary: Friends must face the trials of time together; true friendships survive the trials of unrequited longing.
1. Hiro

**Anti Nostalgic   
A bad Hiro fic by DudeIOwnYou **

_ "Hi!"   
"Uh…hello."   
"My name's Shuichi!"   
"Hiro."   
"Hi Hiro! I don't know anyone else in this class…do you mind if I sit by you?"   
"…go ahead…"  
"Thank you!"   
"Yeah."   
"Hiro's a pretty name…"  
"Hn."   
"Anou…Hiro…you're cool! Do you wanna be friends?"   
_

Hiro smirked into his glass of beer, his eyes falling half closed. It had started. _They_ had started. And he had to face them alone. The memories. Today was the anniversary. The anniversary of the first time he had met Shuichi, the first time he had known true love and despair. 

_"We'll always be friends right Hiro?"   
"Huh? Why do you ask?"   
"Well, I was just thinking…you're the best friend I've ever had. I don't' want to lose you."   
"Oh."   
"Ne…Hiro…you never answered the question…"  
"Of course we'll always be friends! Best friends forever!"_

He knew Shuichi didn't remember today. There had been a time when he wouldn't be able to wait till the day came. But not this year. Hiro felt lucky that Shuichi even remembered that he existed, much less their anniversary. So he sat, in this dilapidated, shady bar, with no one but the elderly barkeep and the sticky counters to keep him sane. Shuichi may not remember, not this time, not this year; but Hiro wouldn't forget - couldn't forget. The memories wouldn't let him be alone. Wouldn't let him be happy. 

_"I like you Hiro."   
"I like you too…"  
"No, I mean…"  
"What/? I can't hear you, you're mumbling."   
"Nothing, nevermind."_

Shuichi was probably with Yuki tonight; crying outside of that bastard's office to let him in. To be allowed to touch and not be burned, to love and not be discarded. Che, that bastard doesn't deserve him. Hiro thought, tipping his head back to take another swig of his beer. His face instinctively tightened as the bitter drink made its way down. He didn't drink much, didn't like not being in control of his body, but tonight he wanted to be drunk; to lose himself in the alcohol. 

_"Look! Isn't that so pretty?"   
"…It's a rock."   
"I know that! But it's so pretty…all those designs on it…"  
"You want it?"   
"It's so cool!…A…anou…Hiro? What are you doing? Get down from there! I don't want the rock that much. You're going to hurt yourself!"   
"I'll be fine."   
"Hiro! It's a pebble! Its not worth hurting yourself over. Get down!"   
"Happy first anniversary."   
"Wh…what? Hiro…?"  
"Exactly one year ago you asked me to be your friend."   
"Hiro! You remembered!!!"   
"Of course I did. Now lets go home."_

A small box sat ignored in his pocket, the corner jabbing into his leg - reminding him of its presence. Ever since that day, it had been an almost unspoken rule that they get each other presents, small, colorful rocks to remind each other of that first time. This one had been hard to find, hours were spent searching through bucket after bucket of pebbles. It was an almost exact copy of the one Hiro had given Shuichi all those years ago. But Shuichi didn't remember, didn't care. Maybe this time Shuichi finally realized that they were just rocks. 

_"Have you ever kissed anyone?"   
"Eh? Yeah…a few girls…Why?"   
"Oh…nothing. Just wondering."   
"Ah…how many have you kissed?"   
"…None…"  
"You've never kissed a girl?!"   
"…No…"  
"What about boys?"   
"…No…"  
"Oh well then... We'll just have to change that ne?"   
"Wh…what? Hiro?! What are you doing?!"_

His beer was empty. Shaking his head, Hiro set the empty can down on the counter, raising his hand to signal the bartender for another one. He could still remember. And that meant that he wasn't nearly drunk enough. 

_"Anou…Hiro…"  
"Hm?"   
"About what happened last night…"  
"…….yeah?"   
"I …it…I mean… I …"  
"Its okay, I understand…we were both drunk…"  
"No! It's not that! I think I …"  
"Shuichi. It's okay, really it is. It's not going to change things."   
"Then why do you look so sad?"   
"Because you're sad."   
"Hiro…You're not understanding…I didn't mean that I didn't wan-"  
"Shh, trust me. Everything is okay."_

It was months before he'd even look at an alcoholic drink after that incident. They had gotten drunk and ended up sleeping together. Shuichi tried to tell Hiro that it was okay, but he knew that Shuichi didn't like him that way… it was just drunken passion. Hiro smirked, opening the new can he had just gotten. Months before he'd look at one, and now he couldn't get enough. 

_"You wrote a song?"   
"Yeah…its not very good…"  
"Let me see!"   
"I'm not as good as you will be."   
"…"  
"What?"   
"Hiro…this song…its so sad…"  
"Aa… I was thinking maybe we could play it when we're famous…"  
"What are you going to call it?"   
"Anti Nostalgic." _

Resisting the urge to laugh at himself, Hiro gulped the rest of his new beer, ignoring the way his stomach turned as he did. He had written that song as an attempt to show Shuichi what he felt. But Shuichi had thought he was writing it about a girl or something. Nothing more depressing than telling your friend your feelings and having them ignored. Now they're famous and the song is a hit. But what does it matter? 

_"Hiro!!!! We got it! We got our record deal!!!!!"   
"We did?!"   
"Yes! NG Records wants to sign us!!"   
'YES! I knew we could do it!"   
"This is going to be perfect! Just you and me!"_

This time he couldn't help but hold back a self-depreciating laugh as he played with the tab on the beer can. Shuichi had said just the two of them, but what he had really meant was just the two of them until he found someone else. Someone with blonde hair, a bad attitude, and the strong potential for lung disease. Hiro was just filler till he found Yuki. 

_"I can't believe that guy!"   
"What guy?"   
"I met some guy in the park last night and he said my writing was stupid and that an elementary student could have done better."   
"…..that's why you don't have the song done?"   
"He didn't have to say that!"_

Taking the box out of his pocket, he placed it on the counter, waving to the bartender to put the money he owed on his tab. Maybe some person would find the thing and keep the box at least. The rock had no value to anyone but him and Shuichi…well, just him obviously. Shaking his head, he walked out of the bar, not even the least bit drunk, despite all the beers he had downed. Turning, he walked down the sidewalk to his apartment, his breath misting in the cold night air. 

_"Who is that guy?"   
"Yuki Eiri."_

~*~Owari~*~ 

Hurrah for overly done HORRIBLE fics! Ah well, I just had to write this. GO ME! 


	2. Shuichi

**A/N:** GO ME :D 

**Theme**

_"Why do you keep following me?"  
"Ahh! Hiro! We're friends! We're supposed to hang around eachother!"  
"Not this much!"  
"You hate me!"  
"No! I didn't say that… Don't cry Shuichi… you can always be around me."_

"I'm late! I'm late! Hiro's going to kill me!" 

_"Shuichi what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to the park!"  
Sigh. "You went to the park yesterday."  
"I know but the sun looks so pretty when you sit on the benches. I love sunsets."  
"You think everything's pretty…"  
"Because they are! Well, I'm off! Bye Hiro! Too bad you can't come!"  
"…you never invited me…"_

Shuichi ran into the bar, neatly jumping over a fallen stool as he skid to a stop in front of the place that him and Hiro had always met at. Panting for breath, his eyes roamed the room, searching for the familiar red head. His forehead creased in confusion as he realized that his friend wasn't there. 

_"…"  
"That is so cool! You play the guitar!"  
"Shuichi…you've known that I play guitar for a long time…"  
"I know! But it's just so cool!"  
"…What are you getting at…?"  
"Ever heard of Nittle Grasper?"  
"Of course!"  
"Good."  
"…"_

_I can't believe he's not here…_ Shuichi thought, his eyes filling up with tears. _I know I'm a little late, but I'm always late…_ After all, it wasn't his fault that he had had another fight with Yuki just a few hours before he was supposed to meet up with Hiro and had spent the rest of the time crying to himself until Yuki had come and taken him into the backroom for a little make up se… Well, okay, maybe it was his fault, but he couldn't help it if he wanted to spend a little more time with the irritable writer! Hiro should have known that Shuichi would be a few minutes past schedule…but that was the norm. 

_"Now Shuichi, all you have to do is sing the songs that we practiced…"  
"But Hiro! I can't sing these!"  
"And why not?!"  
"Because I didn't write these! I can't sing songs that I didn't write!"  
"Now I'll have you know that those are beautiful songs."  
"I know! But I won't sing songs that some girl in your fourth period class wrote. She doesn't even know me! How is she supposed to know what kind of songs I sing! I refuse! I won't put up with this!"  
"Alright…just sing these songs and I promise next time you can sing some that you wrote yourself."  
" YAY! You're the best person in the world Hiro!"_

It was supposed to be their day together! Just Shuichi and Hiro like old times! Why did Hiro have to go and screw that up by not showing! And people said _he_ was insensitive! _Probably off on some date… wouldn't surprise me if he didn't even remember…_ Somehow, the thought didn't settle right with the pink haired pop star. Hiro didn't forget things like this… Not when it meant something important… or at least he thought it had… 

_"How are your songs coming along Shuichi?"  
"Well uh… you see…"  
"Like I thought… Okay, let's take up where we left off last time…"  
"Hey! Its not like I'm not working on them! I just have other things on my mind!"  
"I understand. Calm down. Now… "  
"Hiro! You never listen to me!! You're just a big bully!"  
"Do you honestly believe that?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay then."  
"Wait! Hiro! Where are you going? Come back here!"_

It was days before Hiro would talk to him again, even after Shuichi had pleaded and whined for him to come back. He cried to himself every night after Hiro had ignored him and slept fitfully when he did sleep. He realized how childish he had sounded and all he wanted was for Hiro to be his friend again… 

_"Shuichi."  
"Hi…Hiro? Is that really you?"  
"…of course it is! Who else would did you think it was?!"  
"HIRO!"  
"Hey…"  
"Oh Hiro I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too… come with me."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Happy anniversary."_

It was this very place, this bar, that Hiro had brought him to. Shuichi sighed as he remembered the looks and sneers that they had gotten when they hugged. A friend of Hiro's father owned the place, so they got whatever they wanted. Except alcohol… but even then, they had their ways… 

_"Here, Shuichi…give me your glass."  
"Oh Hiro…I think I drank too much…"  
"I think so too, give it to me… you don't need anymore…"  
"…You have really pretty eyes… you know that don't you?"  
"Shuichi…you're drunk."  
"Hiro…"_

That night was the first time that they had kissed… and Hiro was determined to make it the last… Shuichi didn't understand. He liked Hiro, he liked him a lot… and he thought that Hiro liked him back… But maybe he was just hoping too much… Hoping that his heart wouldn't get broken… 

_"Oooh, my head hurts…"  
"Hi..Hiro?"  
"SHUICHI!? What are you doing here?"  
"Uhh…I think we…"  
"Oh god no… I'm so sorry Shuichi…I shouldn't have…"  
"What? Shouldn't have what? Hiro I think I lo-"  
"Shouldn't have taken advantage of you…"  
"…oh…"_

"And now, the newest hit from the rapidly rising band, Bad Luck! Here it is, _Anti Nostalgic_." A radio played softly in the background and the dj's loud voice could be heard over the murmurs of patrons. Shuichi's bottom lip began to tremble as he recognized the song. It was the one song Hiro had written… written for him. 

_"Kimi wa mou… yume no tsuzuki…"  
"What?"  
"Nothing…just singing a song I wrote…"  
"You wrote a song?"  
"Yeah…It's not very good…"  
"Let me see!"  
"I'm not as good as you will be."  
"…"  
"What?"  
"Hiro…this song…it's so sad…"  
"Aa… I was thinking maybe we could play it when we're famous…"  
"What are you going to call it?"  
"Anti Nostalgic." _

Shuichi's eyes widened as he saw a small velvet box on the counter, in front of the spot Hiro usually sat at. With shaking hands, he reached over and picked it up, cradling it as he would glass. His eyes blurred with tears as he realized that Hiro had been here earlier. Blinking, he gently pulled open the top, his heart sinking as he saw the colored pebble that lay in the soft velvet. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a matching stone. 

_"I can't believe it! We finally got a record deal!"  
"We're gonna be famous Hiro!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Hey Hiro…promise me that you won't change…"  
"What?"  
"You won't change…"  
"I promise if you promise."  
"Done."_

He'd lied that day… when he promised that he wouldn't change. He had. Before, his best friend and music were top priority on his list…now; everything fell second to Yuki. And he had a feeling that Hiro had been hurt most by that change. Looking up at the clock, Shuichi winced. The proof was there for everyone to see. Hiro was tired of playing second fiddle… 

_"Something's bothering you Shuichi…"  
"Oooh…he was such a jerk!"  
"Who?"  
"That one guy!"  
"Oh…You mean Yuki Eiri?"  
"Yes, that bastard."_

A few minutes late had turned into a few hours late, and Hiro was tired of waiting… He was always waiting for Shuichi… A _few minutes late_ had cost Shuichi his best friend… His hand clenched over the box as a tear slid down his cheek. 

_"You're in a good mood…"  
"Hiro! Ask me what happened last night."  
"Okay…what happened last night?"  
"It's a secret!"_

*plip* A dark stain spread on the velvet box as another tear splashed on his shaking hand. 

_"You're living together now?"  
"Oh yes Hiro! Isn't it wonderful!?"  
"….of course…"  
"Lalala! I'm so happy!"_

"Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa... " 

_"You're late again Shuichi."  
"I know! I know! I couldn't help it! I had to make breakfast for Yuki…"  
"Ahh… Just don't be late for this Saturday…"  
"Why? What's that?"  
"…nevermind."_

Sighing, Shuichi turned and walked out of the bar, his hand still clutching the box Hiro had left for him. He hadn't forgotten. He would never forget. Sure he was late, but he could never forget Hiro. …Never… 

_"Hi!"  
"Uh…hello."  
"My name's Shuichi!"  
"Hiro."  
"Hi Hiro! I don't know anyone else in this class…do you mind if I sit by you?"  
"…go ahead…"  
"Thank you!"  
"Yeah."  
"Hiro's a pretty name…"  
"Hn."  
"Anou…Hiro…you're cool! Do you wanna be friends?"_


End file.
